Halloween Havoc
by mistress-cadaver
Summary: Everyone’s got their own dates; except for him… everyone had someone, except for him. But when she came, even his friends were shocked of the results of Dumbledore’s unity project. Please give it a shot and review:)
1. Default Chapter

Title: Halloween Havoc

Author: Mistress-cadaver

Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own this… the owner owns this.

Teaser: Everyone's got their own dates; except for him… everyone had someone, except for him. But when she came, even his friends were shocked of the results of Dumbledore's unity prject.

**Chapter 1:**

The Halloween ball was slowly coming and with Dumbledore's 'house unity' project… everyone's to go with someone from other houses. For him that was the ultimate way to make the houses unite. But for most of the students it was the ultimate stupid thing he could come up with.

Ron mumbled again and again as he made his way to the Gryffindor common room.

"What's wrong? You're still dateless?" Harry laughed.

Ron grumbled at the other boy's words. "With that bloody thing, I'm surely to be dateless this dance."

"That's non-sense… I'm sure you'll find someone, as for me, I already have a date."

"Who are you going with, then?"

"Cho…"

**6-6-6**

Draco smirked as he watched one of his lackeys walk back and forth. "What's wrong Crabbe? Can't find a date?"

Crabbe looked at him and nodded. "I can't seem to find someone who likes me."

"Duh…" Draco rolled his eyes. "Who would want to go out with you when they have me?"

Blaise could only roll his eyes and sigh to Draco's comment. "You're not all that, Malfoy."

"And so are you… Zabini!" He snorted. "You can't even find someone who would go out with you."

"At least I don't go around telling people how handsome and perfect I am when I got punched by a mud blood last year." He sneered.

"Watch your mouth Zabini!" Draco snapped. "I could kill you in just a flick of my wand."

"Oh really?" He smirked. "Let's just see who the better death eater is."

"Stop it you two!!" Pansy said going in between the boys who were now in the midst of killing each other. "You won't get anything in the end with that!"

"Oh yes we will…" Blaise smirked pushing his muscular body against Pansy's body slightly. "The world will have one less stupid gits in it."

"Oh look, Blaise wants to kill himself."

"Please! Guys, just cool your heads down." Pansy said finally petrifying both men so they can't cause any more trouble. "And I'm only going to remove it when you both cool your heads."

"Got a date to the dance Pansy?"

"Well so far, no one's asked me yet." Pansy said.

"Same here." Crabbe sighed. "Everyone's afraid of me coz of my size."

"Don't worry you'll find someone." Pansy smiled sweetly. She was always sweet towards her friends but as hard as nails towards her enemies and Draco's enemies.

**6-6-6**

Hermione smiled as she made her last check… she was elected prefect. It was at this same place where the faithful thing happened.

_She was wandering across the halls late at night. It was one of those nights where she'd spy on Oliver while he makes his way towards the common room. But somehow it became different. He had caught her while she was spying him, and somehow their lips met, but Oliver said it was nothing but just a mistake and as much as it is soon after that, they'd make their ways there and make the same mistake over and over again._

_And it wasn't that long until their mistake led to more than that._

She looked at the roof and sighed. Entering the room she smirked at the two boys who were talking about the recently known news about Draco getting hit by the badger on the head for using his mirror in the middle of the Quidditch game.

"Still talking about that junk?" she said.

"Who are you going out with, then if you think this is all rubbish." Ron said raising a fiery brow at her.

"Viktor…"

"So you'll go out with someone else?" He said.

"I can't go out with a guy of my own house, right?"

"Well yeah, but…" He stopped.

"But what?"

"Nothing…" Ron sighed. "You people got all the luck in the world, and I got none."

"Don't say that, I'm sure you'll find someone."

Author's note: Well this is my first HP thing, I'm open to anything you know… just tell me anything about this… please give it a shot and review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Halloween Havoc

**Author:** Mistress-cadaver

**Disclaimer:** Okay, I don't own this… the owner owns this.

**Teaser:** Everyone's got their own dates; except for him… everyone had someone, except for him. But when she came, even his friends were shocked of the results of Dumbledore's unity project.

**Chapter dedication: **angel-within, Wind-Alchemist, Black Aliss, Brittany, Slytherin Queen

**Chapter 2:**

Ron rolled his eyes. "I'm hopeless."

"I mean if we weren't in the same house, I'd certainly go out with you."

"Really?" He said, starting to believe her.

"Of course." She answered in a manner that seemed to sound like a 'hell no!' to Ron.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"I'm not just saying that to make you feel better." Hermione laughed. "I'm telling you that truth."

**6-6-6**

Pansy walked across the empty hallway; thinking about what Draco said to Crabbe. No one has asked her yet. Maybe what he said to his lackey is the same with her, why would any one want to go with her, when they have Hermione? She's prettier and not to mention smarter than her. Who was she to ever wish someone would like her?

"Well Parkinson!" A voice rang. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with your master, doing everything he wants you to do?"

Pansy looked at the owner of the voice and rolled her eyes. "I don't have time for one of your daily insults, Weasley."

"Oh!" He spat. "Suddenly lost your spark, aye… I bet-" Ron backed away as he saw something that was taboo to Parkinson's being; her eyes… there was something in her eyes that made him stop.

Pansy walked passed him, never minding the look he was giving her.

What was with Pansy anyway? She seemed to empty and lonely. She was never like that, she was as hard as nails to him… she'd normally say something to everything he says.

**6-6-6**

"Why didn't you come with me a while ago?!" Draco snapped as soon as she arrived the common room.

"I was busy with something Malfoy."

"Busy with what?! Looking for a date?!" He sneered. "Don't hope so hard, Parkinson… you're like Crabbe, you-"

"I know I can never find someone; I'm too stupid for dates." She said. "Now can you please quit it?!"

Draco was taken a back, they always joke around like that, and she never did mind everything that he said. "What's wrong with you Parkinson?" He looked at her, with his voice starting to mellow. "Did that Weasel tease you again?"

"He didn't." She murmured. "I just thought about what you said to Crabbe… and I think you're right about that… but it doesn't concern him, I can never find a date. Who am I to rival Granger?"

"Don't tell me that Granger's better!" He said, voice starting to rise with fury. "That mud blood can never rival your skills."

Blaise and the other Slytherins nodded with agreement to what Draco said.

"You know Pansy; you're just stressed out with school." Blaise laughed. "Why not just try to relax."

"I'm not stressed out, okay? I'm just… thinking about something, that's all." _'Why did Weasley stop? Knowing Weasley, there must be something behind it.'_

"Whatever." Draco sneered and finally left the common room to get some fresh air.

**6-6-6**

"She was empty." Ron said with dismay.

"Why the long face, then?" Harry raised a brow.

"I know that this may sound silly, but, I really think we should help her with something."

"With what?" Hermione laughed. "Help her with her crusade against us Gryffindors?"

"Very funny, Mione… I'm talking about her being dateless."

"So you're going with her to the dance?" Harry answered with disbelief.

"Hell no! I was thinking more of Finnegan or maybe Longbottom."

"Hello mister match-maker," Hermione rolled her eyes. "Finnegan is going with a Ravenclaw. And Longbottom is going with a Hufflepuff."

"Really?!" Ron exclaimed. "Even Neville has more luck than me."

"Well it just shows that Neville just has it in him." Harry laughed.

**6-6-6**

"No really…" Blaise stroked her hair. "Why not tell me your problem."

"I…" She sobbed. "I don't know why I'm like this… maybe it's because I'm just pressured about that deatheater thing."

"Look…" He paused, pulling his sleeves. "Having the mark doesn't change anything in you… you'll still be the same."

"You mean, you already got your…"

"I didn't change, right?" He nodded. "But I beg you to keep this just between us."

"Sure." She smiled. "I'm just glad that I don't have to change when I get that mark."

"To tell you the truth, the mark has got nothing to do with who you are."

She rolled her eyes; to a pureblood, the dark mark means the world… and not having that only means one thing, they're too weak to have one.

**6-6-6**

"As if!" Hermione snapped.

"Well Granger, either that or you're just plain in love with Malfoy." Harry laughed.

"Well it doesn't mean that I can't stop thinking about him, it doesn't I'm in love with him."

"What does it mean then?" Ron rolled his eyes. "We've been talking about Malfoy for such a long period of time; can we talk about something else for pete's sake?"

"What about the latest scoop?" Hermione giggled.

"What about it?" The two boys chorused.

"Well, only the juiciest news can be talked about in the girl's lavatories and guess what I heard from Ginny?"

"You talk about your lavatory as if it were a talk show thing."

"Well, unlike you boys who only take pride on competing on whose non-sense thing is bigger, we girls talk about more important things in life." She began. "But that's not the point… I heard that Parkinson still has not date."

"So?" Ron rolled his eyes. "We already know Mione."

"And… here's the scoop… she was thinking about asking Ron to the dance."

"You have got to be kidding me!"

Hermione shook her head and raised a brow. "Oh look Ron; you just got yourself a date."

"I'd rather be dateless than go with that Slytherin Ice Queen. I'll never go out with her."

"Never say never." Harry said. "That's what I heard Ginny say."

Ron mumbled. "Whatever."

**Author's note:** Here's the second chapter!!! I finally got the time to write it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Halloween Havoc

**Author:** Mistress-cadaver

**Disclaimer:** Okay, I don't own this… the owner owns this.

**Teaser:** Everyone's got their own dates; except for him… everyone had someone, except for him. But when she came, even his friends were shocked of the results of Dumbledore's unity project.

**Chapter dedication: **ronsluvr, Philipa Aleshre

**Chapter 3:**

A smile formed upon her red lips as she watched Hogwarts' golden trio ponder about the news that she had spread earlier. The truth was that she didn't have plans or whatsoever on going to the dance, but seeing them at that state tickled her interest.

"What are you doing!" a commanding voice called.

"Nothing, just watching something." She said diverting her gaze on the owner of the voice.

"I wasn't talking about that you git! I mean what are you doing watching those dorks!"

"Well Malfoy," She snapped. "Seeing that those golden trio of Dumbledore seems to be more of an idiot than I thought they'd be... I thought that maybe, just maybe I could play with them for a little bit. If you know what I mean. I mean if you don't mind... it seems that you're interested in Miss Granger." She spat the last words she said as if it were poison.

She always called Draco by his last name when she's insulting him, or actually just trying to.

Draco smirked and approached Pansy. "You know that you're the only woman that I'll love. That mud blood is nothing compare to the one I have." And pressed his lips slightly to her lips.

"Shove off, Draco." She giggled. "People might see."

"Just let them see." He smirked and kissed her forehead. "I need to ask you something."

"What?" She smirked back.

_'Gosh, she looks so attractive when she smirks.'_ "Are you sure you're going through this?"

"Of course I am." She smirked. "That Weasel won't see what hit him until I totally humiliate him at the ball."

Draco gave out a laugh. "That would be perfect! Let's see how Dumbledore would react after he sees one of his precious Gryffindork get humiliated at the ball that he made just for them."

**6-6-6**

Ron sighed as he scanned through his belongings. "I don't have anything to wear this dance."

Harry laughed. "I can let you borrow mine. I don't think I'm going anyway.'

"Why?"

"I just found out that Cho was only playing me for a fool... she's going with Cedrick."

"Wow!" Ron exclaimed. "I told you that woman was up to no good."

"I know..." Harry snickered. "I'll be alone this dance, then."

"We'll be alone together." Ron proclaimed. "Single and lonely together."

Harry blinked with confussion. "I thought that Parkinson was planning to ask you to the ball."

"She is, but i'm planning to say no. Besides, Harry, don't you think she's just up to something bad? I mean hearing your news with Cho made it all clear to me now."

"Don't say such rubbish, Ron." Harry sighed. "I know that Parkinson's a real pain in the arse, but I don't think she's up to something this time."

"How can you say that Harry? She's with your arch nemesis... she should be up to something." Ron proclaimed

Harry laughed.

"What's so funny!" Ron exclaimed.

"Nothing." Harry snickered. "You just sound like a little kid."

Ron pouted. _'Sometimes, I don't know whether Harry's my friend or not.'_

**9-9**

Pansy sighed as she sauntered towards her next class; Transiguration.

"You're late, Miss Parkinson... as usual."

"I'm sorry professor." She mumbled.

Ron turned around and turned bright red. "Parkinson... you're going to be my partner on tranfiguration."

Pansy looked horrified. "What do you mean we're partners?"

"Don't get your hopes up, Parkinson!" A woman spat. "It's not like Ron had a choice!"

"Pansy didn't ask for your opinion, you filthy little mud blood!"

"Shut up, Malfoy! Ron didn't ask for yours either!" Harry screamed.

"That is ENOUGH! Ten points from you four! And for that your four will be recieving a month's detention for this lack of respect... I'm in front and you dare shout at each other!"

"But!" They all chorused.

"Either that or you won't be coming to the ball."

Pansy grumbled in surrender while Hermione shot daggers at her which she was honored on retorting through her signature smirks.

**Author's note:** Sorry that I only updated now... got lots of things to do lately. Hope you liked it


End file.
